<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weeded Out by Katie_Flint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108036">Weeded Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint'>Katie_Flint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: neville100, F/M, Infidelity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is running late for their dinner date, so naturally, Hannah goes looking for her fiance. She is shocked by what she finds in their garden...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weeded Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Upfront, I'll say this is an a drabble about infidelity. Read at your own risk. I really liked how a lot of these sentences came together to express Hannah's shock and outrage in the moment of discovery. That said, it took me three hours to put this together, so I'd hope I liked it at this point haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was little to see outside the greenhouse windows, for dusk had settled upon the small structure, encasing the last remaining light within its crystalline panes. That was how, Hannah assumed, the current inhabitants had yet to notice her presence only a few paces from the door.</p>
<p>There was an inherent sense of wrongness unfurling within her stomach, as if she were up to something which she ought not to be, and this paralyzed her with rage.</p>
<p>Batting her lashes furiously, Hannah pushed away her welling tears for she could not, would not, be shamed into looking away from the spectacle before her.</p>
<p>She watched on as Neville's hands, stained with potting soil, pressed themselves against the ebony fabric of a skirt, seizing hold of wantonly rolling hips. She could see the workbench tremble beneath his doxy, threatening to collapse under the strain, seeming to only excite his already brutal pace.</p>
<p>Hannah, a statue planted just out of view, felt herself tremble in turn.</p>
<p>It had only seemed natural to her, merely a few moments prior, that Neville had lost track of time gardening. It appeared however, he'd lost track of far more than that…</p>
<p>
  <em>Neville Longbottom, how could you?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>